<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rewind. by seacottonn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254534">rewind.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn'>seacottonn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of yunho’s favorite moments captured on film.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rewind.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>APR. 16 2018 08:32 P.M </b>
</p><p>Despite the first video being merely a few seconds long, it was enough to capture the chaos that ensued in your apartment at the sight of a large flying beetle. The camerawork is shaky and extremely unstable in Yunho’s hand, his other within frame and grasping a neon yellow fly swatter. Your blurred, panic stricken face was captured for a brief second, along with the sounds of a shrieking Jongho and San, who dramatically threw off their headphones and gaming consoles to the floor in search for safety behind you. Yunho’s laugh rung out along with the deafening sound of rustling clothes and heavy footsteps. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>MAY. 19 2018 07:06 P.M </b>
</p><p>Long fingers worked on adjusting the lens of a camera, and the blurred image of colorful bokeh dots focused to reveal your form in between the many booths of an amusement park, arms struggling to carry the human sized carrot plushie Yunho won for you. As you waddled after your tall boyfriend, your goofy grin flashed with every bob of the carrot’s leaves, eyes sparkling underneath the various flashing lights, “You’re the best boyfriend in the entire world.”</p><p>“Why? Because I won you a carrot?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>JUN. 03  2018 04:47 P.M </b>
</p><p>“I think I did something wrong, Yunnie,” you grimaced as you eyed his slicked back hair. Your gloved fingers hesitantly rubbed a patch of his hair, the pink and orange product in his locks staining your gloves easily, “I think we should wash it off and start again.”</p><p>He hummed and rested the camera onto the bathroom sink to go wash off the dye. You handed him a towel to rub the excess water out of his colorful locks, and you gasped audibly as soon as he revealed his damp hair, “Oh my gosh.. it’s bad. I didn’t think it was that bad- I told you to not trust me with your hair-”</p><p>“I love it!” he cut you off with a laugh, hands working on filming a 360° of his pink and yellow tresses, “I look like ice cream!”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>JUN. 27 2018 02:03 P.M </b>
</p><p>Yunho’s wheeze was the only thing you were able to detect in the next video. The black screen then flashed white, before the lens adjusted to the brightness to reveal your scurrying form and frightened face, hands clutching at a bag of corn kernels and a small flock of geese angrily chasing after you, their loud honks and your whimpers joining in with Yunho’s laughter, “I don’t know what’s wrong with them! I think they preferred the rice we bought them last time!”</p><p>“Poor baby,” Yunho snickered as a goose hissed and attempted to bite the hem of your coat.</p><p>“Yunho! Stop laughing and scare them away!”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>JUL. 01 2018 09:00 P.M</b>
</p><p>Yunho blinked down at the camera, brows rolling into a subtle wave, before he turned the device to pan the room filled with commotion and bickering as the rest of his friends joined together in one of their apartments for a game of mafia. The camera zoomed in on your disgruntled expression as Seonghwa and Wooyoung bickered back and forth on either side of you, before panning to San who repeatedly slammed his hands onto the coffee table in protest, and finally resting on Yeosang’s calm form as he dipped his hand in Hongjoong’s bag of chips.</p><p>“So you’re saying you think I’m the mafia because of  <i>clothes</i> I’m wearing!?”</p><p>You eyed the camera and then up at Yunho’s face, pleading for him to butt in.</p><p>“That makes absolutely no sense—”</p><p>Wooyoung practically leaned over onto your lap as he squawked incredulously, accusing finger pointed at Seonghwa’s face.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, that’s <i>exactly</i> what I’m saying, but you’re all a bunch of cowards who are— ”</p><p>“Please, let’s play another game?”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>JUL. 07 2018 07:05 A.M</b>
</p><p>A gentle finger poked your cheek. Rays of morning sunlight peeked through the gaps of the blinds, and Yunho’s finger continued to poke and draw circles onto your sleeping face, “Baby, wake up.”</p><p>Another poke.</p><p>“Baby.”</p><p>The camera leaned in towards your cheeks as Yunho made smooching noises from up above your sleeping form.</p><p>“Did you have to to party that hard last night, love?”</p><p>He zoomed in on your nose as he prodded it upwards to reveal your nostrils, “Little piggy, wake up.”</p><p>You snuggled closer to the carrot plushie in your arms, eyelids fluttering open to send a mocking glare in his general direction, “Little piggy?”</p><p>“Be flattered. I love having bacon for breakfast.”</p><p>The camera zoomed in uncomfortably close at your flustered and flabbergasted expression, “Jeong Yunho!”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>JUL. 09 2018 05:45 P.M</b>
</p><p>Yunho’s fingers wriggled into frame as he made peace signs around your figure. The video displayed your  concentrated expression as you carefully dotted black icing along the edge of the sugar cookie. The shiba inu cookie was soon starting to look well put together.</p><p>“Let me see, baby,” Yunho chimed in. You shook your head, mumbling something about it not being ready.</p><p>He grumbled and walked over to where Yeosang and Mingi had their respective plates and bags of different colored icing, “Make sure these are perfect for San’s party. I have more ready made eyes incase you need mor—”</p><p>The video blurred as Yunho‘a grip accidentally slipped around the camera. The device smacked onto Yeosang’s nearly perfect cookie, his startled hands accidentally squeezing around a piping bag, orange icing spurting onto his arms and clothes, “Yunho!”</p><p>Frosting smeared onto the lens of the camera, and Yunho worked in circular motions of wipe the surface clean, his distorted and blurry face flashing clearer with every few wipes, “Sorry, sorry!”</p><p>You and Mingi cackled in the background, and Yeosang had a difficult time deciding who to attack first.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>JUL. 10 2018 06:09 P.M</b>
</p><p>“Happy birthday, dearest Sannie,” eight voices sang in a dimly lit room. You, along with Wooyoung, scooped frosting onto your fingers and smeared it on San’s visage, earning you a soft yelp of protest in return.</p><p>The camera zoomed in on the birthday boy’s grimace as he sent the device a look of disbelief, “I even get bullied on my birthday, can you believe it?”</p><p>“Make a wish, you bum,” Hongjoong smacked the other’s behind encouragingly.</p><p>San tipped his head, cheeks puffing over-exaggeratedly as he took aim. The fire from the candle ever so slightly licked the streamer strands on the tip of his party hat, and a series of gasps from the others startled the boy upright. The tip of his hat burned and if Yunho hadn’t captured the moment, you would’ve forgotten it just from how fast the events played out in front of you. Wooyoung’s shrieks and Seonghwa’s panic stricken expression were the only things your mind registered before Jongho determinedly and impetuously splashed the large bowl of cider onto San’s head, the soda distinguishing the flame and also soaking your frame.</p><p>“Did you wish for us to die!?”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>SEP. 06 2018 01:36 A.M</b>
</p><p>The city lights were a blurry mess in the video as Yunho’s ran with audible footsteps and boisterous laughter, “Baby, why so slow?”</p><p>Albeit the shakiness, you were seen scrambling to catch up after him, the plastic bag filled with snacks and strawberry flavored milk swinging rapidly in the air, “Why are you too fast!?” you wheezed, gripping onto your cap with your other hand, the cold night wind leaving a subtle flush onto your cheeks, “We weren’t all born with skyscraper legs!”</p><p>He suddenly paused and turned to face you just in time for you to collide with his chest. You nearly smacked into the rolling camera if it wasn’t for his quick instincts, “Want a piggyback ride, piggy?”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>OCT. 24 2018 08:00 P.M</b>
</p><p>“Jeong Yunho! Jeong Yunho! Jeong Yunho!”</p><p>“(Y/n), your cheering is distracting me from winning!” Wooyoung cried as he attempted to steal the basketball from Jongho, “Cheer for me instead!”</p><p>You held onto the camera and zoomed in much too close to capture the determined expressions and grimaces of the eight boys as they passed the ball from one to the other. Their sweat slicked skin glistened underneath the  fluorescent street lamps. </p><p>“Jeong Yunho!” with every cheer of his name, you quickly zoomed in and out on his grinning face. He sent a hasty wink in your general direction before jumping up to pass the ball towards Mingi.</p><p>“Who the <i>hell</i> put all towers in one team!?” San cried as nearly toppled over from Hongjoong’s foot.</p><p>“Hongjoong! He <i>needed</i> to prove height isn’t a factor in sports!”</p><p>“<i>Yes, it damn is</i>!”</p><p>You cackled and zoomed out to pan around the surroundings for a brief moment, before returning back to the battleground. Your grin faltered as your eyes trained on the screen to watch the basketball rapidly flying in your direction.</p><p>“(Y/n), move!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>